Best Birthday With You
by GladysPark1288
Summary: Ini adalah hari ulang tahun terindah untuk Sehun, seorang pria jenius yang merupakan detektif. Sehun bertemu Luhan sebelum hari ulang tahunnya. Sehun hanya tidak tahu saja, bahwa pertemuan mereka bukanlah sebuah kebetulan. Dan baginya Luhan adalah hadiah teridah dihidupnya. Special For Sehun Birthday/Hunhanfanfic/SehunXLuHan/OneShoot/ END!Oneshoot.
1. Prolog

Title : Best Birthday With You

Main cast : Oh Sehun x LuHan

Genre : Romance

Length : OneShoot.

.

.

Prologue

.

.

H-1 Sehun Birthday

.

.

. "Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

.

"Tidak ada yang aku inginkan" Sehun berucap dengan nada tenang. "Kau sudah memecahkan beberapa kasus diJepang. Aku bangga dengan hal itu. Bukan begitu, Sehun Wu?" Andreas mengerlingkan matanya dengan kedipan beberapa kali. Sehun mendecih dalam hati, merasa muak dengan perkataan ayahnya—Sehun bahkan tidak pernah menganggapnya ayah—yang sepertinya merendahkannya.

.

.

Kau adalah alatku"— _bukan anakku._

 _._

"Banyak orang bilang jika kau adalah sosok yang dingin dan cuek. Ternyata benar"

.

"Aku tidak seperti itu"

.

"Aku hanya kaku"

.

"Oh, kenalkan aku Lu Han. Dan kau? Aku tahu kau Wu Sehun, si detektif muda yang jenius" Luhan berujar lagi dengan senyum ramahnya. Sehun ikut tersenyum "Aku tidak sejenius itu" ujarnya pelan dengan mata menerawang kedepan.

.

.

"Se-Sehun, aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padamu. Aku mohon, dengarkan aku—"

"Anggap saja kita tidak saling mengenal. Untuk beberapa hari, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untukku. Meskipun hanya satu hari"

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun"

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang"

.

.

A/N: Ini hnya prolognya saja. Untk selanjutnya, ff ini akan diposting pada pukul 8 s/d 9 malam nanti (11 April 2016) menjelang keesokkan harinya adlah ulang tahun Sehun (ayah cadel).

Harap review untuk mmbrikan tanggapan buat ff ini. penasaran? Tnggu aja yahhh. Ini projek saya dlm rangka mrayakan ultah Sehun. Jika berkenan saya akan membuat projek ff baru dlm rangka ultah Luhan pada 20 April nanti. Jika readers pngen, saya akan dengan senang hati buatin ff khusus ultah Luhan.

Hrap revew juseyoooo. Jngn ketinggalan ceritanya yaaaaa.

Hope You Like It….

Mohon bersabar untuk menunggunya. Reviewnya tolong T.T *bow.

Saya mau minta saran juga untk membuat ff special for luhan birthday atau tidak. Hehehe


	2. OneShoot END

Title : Best Birthday With You

Main cast : Oh Sehun x LuHan

Genre : Romance

Length : OneShoot.

.

.

Special For Sehun Birthday

.

.

8 April 2016

Pemuda tampan berkulit putih itu menatap datar sebuah benda persegi ditangannya. Matanya sekilas melihat tanggal yang tercantum disana dengan senyum kecil. April. Seharusnya dia senang jika sekarang sudah memasuki bulan april, namun nampaknya….dia nyatanya tidak sesenang yang dipikiran beberapa orang. Seharusnya dia tersenyum dan menggumamkan bahwa hari ulang tahunnya sudah dekat. Sayangnya, dia tidak punya kemauan untuk melakukan itu.

Dia benci bulan April.

Benci tanggal lahirnya.

Karena tidak ada satupun orang yang peduli akan hal itu. Keluarga, atau bahkan semua orang yang dikenalnya.

"Kita sampai" suara seseorang menyeruak. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kemudian memandang datar dan dingin kearah sebuah bangunan yang sudah lama dibangun. Sebuah bangunan yang sepi dengan taman luas disertai labirin sebagai jalan masuk kerumah tersebut. Rumah mewah bergaya eropa yang sudah lama berdiri kokoh disana.

Sehun melangkah turun dari mobil kemudian menapakkan kakinya diatas tanah. "Tuan, sudah menunggu anda. Saya permisi" sosok tersebut berangsur pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendiri lagi. Sehun tentunya sudah biasa dengan hal ini. Dan dengan itu, Sehun segera melangkah masuk kedalam gerbang yang sudah terbuka menampilkan tembok tinggi menjulang yang berbentuk labirin. Sehun melewati beberapa tembok tersebut dengan belokan-belokan rumit kemudian sampai ketengah labirin, dia memasuki sebuah lorong bawah tanah yang memungkinkan dirinya masuk kedalam rumah tersebut.

Cahaya terang. Sehun mendesah lega saat menemukan sebuah cahaya terang diujung lorong bawah tanah yang dilaluinya. Jujur saja, udara dilorong itu cukup pengap membuatnya harus berkeringat dan badannya terasa lengket seketika. Mata berwarna ungu terang itu menelusuri sekeliling dan mendapati sosok tinggi menjulang yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu masuk rumah tersebut sambil memandanginya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Ayah menunggumu" ujar sosok tersebut. Sehun mengangguk tanpa suara kemudian berangsur mengikuti langkah demi langkah yang dilalui pemuda tinggi didepannya. Beberapa tangga-tangga mewah dilalui olehnya hingga sampai didepan sebuah pintu cokelat keemasan didepannya.

"Masuklah" ujar sosok tinggi tersebut. Sehun mengangguk lagi kemudian beberapa orang disamping kiri dan kanan pintu langsung membuka pintu tersebut dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Sehun melangkah masuk dengan langkah pelan. Matanya menatap lurus kearah punggung familiar yang berdiri disamping jendela. Asap rokok mengepul dari sosok tersebut.

"Kau datang"—Andreas Wu, orang yang memang merupakan ayah dari Sehun itu berujar sambil tersenyum kecil. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. "Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Sehun bertanya dengann nada sopan setelah dia sempat membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat.

Pria berkebangsaan eropa itu membalikkan badannya menampilkan sepasang mata berwarna ungu cerah itu sama persis seperti milik Sehun. "Tentu ada. Kau…ulang tahunmu sudah dekat. Bagaimana jika…aku memberimu hadiah. Kau ingin apa?"—Andreas duduk ditempat duduknya kemudian menghadap Sehun yang masih setia berdiri ditempatnya.

"Tidak ada yang aku inginkan" Sehun berucap dengan nada tenang. "Kau sudah memecahkan beberapa kasus diJepang. Aku bangga dengan hal itu. Bukan begitu, Sehun Wu?" Andreas mengerlingkan matanya dengan kedipan beberapa kali. Sehun mendecih dalam hati, merasa muak dengan perkataan ayahnya—Sehun bahkan tidak pernah menganggapnya ayah—yang sepertinya merendahkannya.

"Kau harus ingat. Ibumu meninggalkanmu dulu. Aku menikahinya dan membuatnya mengandungmu dulu karena aku tahu jika keturunan mereka akan menghasilkan seorang yang jenius. Jelas sekali jika aku menggabungkan darahku dan darah ibumu akan menghasilkan seorang anak yang luar biasa. Dan anak itu adalah kau" Andreas mulai menjelaskan. Sehun mengangguk tanpa suara.

"Kau adalah alatku"— _bukan anakku._ Sehun bahkan tahu apa kelanjutannya. Dirinya tidak peduli apa arti dirinya dimata Andreas. Dia sudah biasa diperlakukan sebagai alat. Dirawat dan dibesarkan tanpa adanya kasih sayang. Sehun besar disebuah rumah disalah kota Jepang dan rumah tersebut berisi ribuan buku disetiap sudut. Beberapa kali gurunya akan datang untuk mengajarinya sesuatu. Dan itu berarti, Sehun bahkan tidak memiliki teman. Sudah kubilang bukan dia hanyalah sebuah alat? Sebuah alat pemecah kasus yang rumit. Seperti pembunuhan, atau terjadinya kasus dimana-mana. Sehun yang akan memecahkannya. Nama Sehun melejit sebagai seorang detektif jenius. Sama seperti keluarga Wu yang lainnya.

"Bulan ini, kau tidak akan melakukan sebuah kegiatan seperti yang kau lakukan. Kau bebas untuk bulan ini. Biar Kris yang akan menjalankan tugasmu untuk sementara waktu dan juga….kau bebas bukan berarti lepas dari pengawasanku. Ini menyangkut juga hari ulang tahunmu" Andreas berseru kemudian. Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan sebuah kamar hotel untukmu. Kau tidak mungkin kembali kerumahmu saat kau liburan. Dan…nikmati liburanmu, Wu Sehun" Andreas tersenyum kecil diakhir kalimatnya. Sehun mengangguk patuh layaknya robot yang sudah deprogram untuk mengikuti kehendak Andreas. Dirinya bahkan hanya pasrah saja dengan kehidupannya. Disaat-saat seperti ini dia merindukan ibunya yang entah berada dimana. Kira-kira…bagaimana rasanya dicintai atau mencintai? Sehun bahkan tidak tahu apa itu cinta dan bagaimana rasanya. Hidupnya seakan tidak berasa apapun. Bahkan dari satu kasus pun dia tidak pernah tahu dan tidak pernah bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana perasaan cinta itu.

Anggaplah Sehun datar dan tidak menarik. Tapi, dia memang begitu. Terlalu monoton dan penurut. Diperlakukan layaknya alat computer yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah, dan tidak pernah merasa ada keluarga disisinya meskipun banyak yang bilang bahwa keluarga Wu adalah keluarga terhebat dengan anggota keluarganya yang berotak jenius dan pintar. Sayangnya, keluarga mereka kosong tanpa adanya kasih sayang dan cinta. Sungguh ironis.

.

.

.

Sehun menyeret kopernya dilobi hotel. Bahkan dirinya tidak mempedulikan beberapa keributan yang dibuat oleh sebagian pelayan disana. Matanya hanya tertuju lurus kearah meja resepsionis disana. "Aku sudah memesan kamar disini" suara Sehun terdengar berat. Sepasang mata berobsidian ungu dibalik kacamata hitam itu menatap lekat kearah sang resepsionis.

"E-eh, ba-baiklah tunggu sebentar" resepsionis tersebut tergagap kemudian mengambil sebuah kunci dan langsung menyerahkannya kearah Sehun. "Terima kasih. Aku akan menghubungi kalau ada perlu" ujar Sehun kemudian membungkuk dan langsung berlalu pergi setelah sebelumnya menyerahkan kopernya agar dibawa oleh seorang karyawan.

"Ini koper anda. Silahkan menikmati liburan anda. Selamat malam" karyawan tersebut membungkuk hormat kemudian meninggalkan Sehun yang kini tengah membuka pintu kamar hotelnya.

CLEK. Pintu kamar hotel terbuka, Sehun segera menyeret kopernya kedalam kemudian langsung membuka kacamata, jaket dan sepatunya. Dengan langkah terseret dirinya kini tengah sibuk membuka pintu balkon kamarnya. Setelah terbuka dirinya kini disuguhi pemandangan indah kota Seoul pada malam hari. Sehun tersenyum kecil. Beberapa angin menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya dibalutkan sebuah kaus berlengan pendek dan juga celana jeans miliknya.

"Aku memperhatikanmu" suara seseorang membuat Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kemudian menagkap sosok pemuda bersurai madu tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memandang kesekeliling. "Aku berbicara denganmu" ujar sosok itu lagi.

Sehun berjalan mendekat kemudian memandang lekat kearah pemuda tersebut. "Aku bukan orang jahat yang suka membuat kasus. Tidak usah menatapku seperti itu" tawa pelan terdengar. Sejenak Sehun terdiam, dia suka bagaimana pemuda itu tertawa. Terlihat indah dan suaranya…Sehun akui dia merasa senang mendengarnya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi. "Banyak orang bilang jika kau adalah sosok yang dingin dan cuek. Ternyata benar" pemuda bersurai madu itu kembali berbicara. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dan kini bibir pemuda tersebut mengulum senyum manis.

"Aku tidak seperti itu" sanggah Sehun dengan cepat. "Aku hanya kaku" sambungnya lagi. Itu memang benar, dia bahkan kadang sekali berinteraksi dengan orang asing mengingat sedari dulu dia tidak memiliki teman. Dia hanya dapat membaca semua buku dirumahnya untuk mengusir rasa kebosanannya. Lagian, membaca buku adalah salah satu hal yang disukainya oleh karena itu rumahnya memiliki ribuan buku yang tersusun rapi disetiap sudut kamarnya. Dan juga…beberapa ruangan dirumahnya karena kamarnya tidak mampu menampung banyak buku yang dimilikinya.

"Oh, kenalkan aku Lu Han. Dan kau? Aku tahu kau Wu Sehun, si detektif muda yang jenius" Luhan berujar lagi dengan senyum ramahnya. Sehun ikut tersenyum "Aku tidak sejenius itu" ujarnya pelan dengan mata menerawang kedepan.

"Pekerjaanmu?" Sehun membuka suara. Luhan menatapnya "Manajer diPerusahaan Perhotelan" ujar Luhan singkat. Sehun mengangguk-angguk "Kau mengelolah hotel ini" ujar Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk "Kau bahkan sudah tahu" Luhan tertawa pelan. Suasana mendadak hening saat keduanya sibuk menatap kelap-kelip lampu diSeoul. Seakan terhipnotis dengan keindahan kota Seoul yang memang terasa indah pada saat malam hari.

"Kau liburan?" Luhan bertanya lagi, berniat mengusir rasa kecanggungan diantara keduanya. Sehun mengangguk "Liburan ulang tahun" ujar Sehun datar. Luhan memekik "Hari ini kau ulang tahun?" tanya Luhan dengan nada kagetnya. Sehun menggeleng "Bulan ini tapi Bukan hari ini" ujar Sehun.

Luhan menggumam mengerti "Kau punya rencana untuk menghabiskan liburanmu kesuatu tempat, mungkin?" Luhan bertanya lagi dan ditanggapi oleh gelengan singkat dari pemuda tersebut. "Tidur seharian tidak apa. Ataupun…pergi kesalah satu kafe makanan sudah cukup untukku" ujar Sehun. Luhan berdecak mendengarnya.

"Cukup monoton" komennya. Sehun mengangguk menyetujui, dia tidak bosan sama sekali. Hidupnya tidaklah menarik seperti yang terlihat dan Sehun mengakui hal itu.

"Apa kau mau menghabiskan liburan denganku?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada ragunya. Sehun menoleh dan memandangnya aneh kemudian Luhan memandangnya lagi dengan pandangan memohon dan itu sedikit membuat Sehun merasa tertarik.

"Baiklah. Tidak buruk" Sehun tersenyum diikuti senyum lebar dari Luhan yang kini memandangnya dengan pandangan semangat.

"Well, kau tidak akan menyesal" ujar Luhan lagi.

.

.

9 April 2016

.

Pagi sekali Luhan sudah berada didepan pintu hotelnya dan mengetuk pintunya. Untungnya Sehun memanglah sering bangun pagi hanya untuk membaca beberapa buku yang sudah disediakan olehnya dikopernya jadi, Sehun tidak perlu membuat Luhan menunggu lama. Pria pucat itu segera membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Luhan masuk kedalam kamar hotelnya.

"Bukumu banyak sekali. Kau ingin membangun perpustakaan dihotel ini?" Luhan melotot melihat tumpukkan buku milik Sehun yang terletak dinakas meja bahkan dilantai dan juga…sebagian lainnya dikoper. Buku-buku tebal, pula. Sehun mengangguk tanpa suara.

"Disini membosankan. Aku selalu bangun dipagi hari dan menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca" ujar Sehun. Luhan manggut-manggut mengerti. "Kita akan kesuatu tempat pagi ini" ujar Luhan mulai membuka ponselnya. Sehun menatapnya ragu "Pagi ini?"

"Ya, tentu saja" Luhan mengangguk. Sehun menggaruk kepalanya "Baiklah. Aku akan bersiap" ujarnya kemudian segera pergi kekamar mandi dan mempersiapkan dirinya.

 **.**

 **Best Birthday With You~~**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan dan Sehun mengayuh sepeda mereka dengan santai. Terpaan angin pagi menyapa mereka. Sehun agak tidak nyaman sebenarnya karena ada beberapa orang yang mengenalinya, maklum saja Sehun cukup terkenal dengan kepintarannya dan ditambah lagi diusianya yang masih muda Sehun sudah memecahkan beberapa kasus criminal yang cukup rumit. Namun Sehun berusaha untuk mengacuhkan saja beberapa orang yang memandangnya dengan pandangan kagum. Sehun tidak suka, itu saja.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu?" suara Luhan terdengar lagi dan lekas-lekas Sehun menatap pemuda yang berada beberapa meter disampingnya. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya "AKu tidak begitu tahu tempat makan yang enak" komen Sehun jujur. Luhan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ikut aku" Luhan mempercepat kayuhan sepedanya hingga berada didepan Sehun dan akhirnya, Sehun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Luhan dari belakang.

Sebuah kafe yang didalamnya dipenuhi cokelat, madu, cream—dan barang-barang manis lainnya. Sehun berjengit, dia sadar bahwa dia tidak pernah berniat untuk memasuki tempat seperti ini dalam hidupnya. Yang benar saja, dia tidak begitu menyukai makanan manis. Cemilannya kebanyakan adalah ice cream rasa minz atau saja—secangkir kopi yang tidak dicampur gula dan yang ada hanyalah rasa pahit. Atau saja….Sehun selalu meminta untuk dibuatkan sebuah cemilan yang tidak pernah ditaruh gula. Sehun kurang menyukai makanan manis. Itu fakta.

"Tenanglah, kau akan menyukainya. Aku tahu kau tidak suka makanan manis" Luhan terkekeh diujung kalimatnya. Sehun tersenyum kecil, lebih tepatnya sebuah senyum misterius namun akhirnya dia menuruti kemauan Luhan dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti Luhan masuk kedalam kafe tersebut setelah sebelumnya memakirkan sepeda mereka didepan.

"Kau pasti akan suka" Luhan mulai berceloteh dengan riangnya. Sehun mendadak merasa gemas sendiri, dia bahkan sudah tahu jika Luhan lebih tua 4 tahun darinya namun Luhan memiliki wajah seperti anak elementary yang berkisar umur 5 tahun. Dan juga…apakah Luhan transgender? Wajahnya bahkan lebih cantik dari beberapa wanita yang merupakan kerabatnya.

"Aku juga suka Bubble Tea" Sehun menambahkan. Luhan mengangguk paham "Ohh" mulut kecilnya menggumam lucu sambil mengangguk "Tapi akan menjadi tidak suka jika ada rasa manisnya" sambung Sehun lagi. Luhan mengedipkan matanya berulang-ulang dengan pandangan takjub. "Benarkah?" tanya Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk.

"Kali ini kau harus memakai pemanisnya. Ck. Kau pikir kau vampire? Yaya kau memang benar-benar vampire" Luhan mendengus tak kentara kemudian memandang Sehun dengan seksama terutama bagian matanya. "Warna matamu…"Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Khas keluarga Wu" ujar Sehun. Luhan lagi-lagi mengangguk. "Oh, tunggu sebentar aku akan memesan. Dan kau! Tuan vampire, mohon tunggu sebentar" Luhan berujar sambil meletakan ponselnya diatas meja dan langsung pergi kearah antrian disana. Cukup ramai, mungkin saja menu-menu makanan disini pasti enak. Sehun mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah ponsel Luhan yang berkelap-kelip. Sebuah nama tercantum dilayar ponsel berwarna putih tersebut.

Tak punya pilihan lain, Sehun segera meraih ponsel tersebut kemudian membaca sederetan nama disana. Sehun tersenyum tipis dan tanpa berkata apapun dia segera meletakan ponsel tersebut kembali ketempatnya dan beralih menatap keluar jendela seolah tak terjadi apapun. Sehun sempat melirik kearah Luhan yang masih sibuk diantrian tersebut kemudian menghela nafas saat Luhan memang tidak melihatnya sedari tadi.

"Taraaaaa" selang beberapa menit, Luhan sudah berada didepannya dengan dua buah cake berukuran sedang. Sehun memandang Luhan lagi kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah cake cokelat yang tepat berada didepannya. "Kau suka strawberry?" Sehun bertanya heran. Luhan mengangguk tanpa ragu.

"Kenapa? Mau menertawakanku? Hahhh sudahlah, strawberry kan enak" ujar Luhan sewot. Sehun tertawa pelan dan itu sempat membuat tertegun. Barusan…Oh Sehun yang dingin dan kaku tertawa kan? Astaga, Luhan bahkan dapat melihat lengkungan mata Sehun saat pemuda itu tertawa. Dua sudut bibir itu tertarik dan membentuk sebuah lengkungan yang indah dan terlihat…. _tampan._

"Kau akan membiarkan cakemu dan terus menatapku?" Sehun bertanya dengan pandangan menggoda dan itu cukup untuk menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya. Luhan mendengus kesal kemudian dengan wajah cemberutnya Luhan mengunyah beberapa potong cake miliknya.

"Kau belum makan?" Luhan kembali bertanya saat Sehun sama sekali tidak menyentuh cake cokelat miliknya. Sehun menggeleng "Aku tidak suka manis" ujar Sehun singkat. Luhan lagi-lagi mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Dengar yaa, manis itu enak, menyenangkan, dan dapat meningkatkan mood" cerca Luhan tidak terima. Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya "Tapi meningkatkan gula darah" ujar Sehun tak mau kalah. Luhan melotot.

"Kalau kau mengkonsumsinya berlebihan Tuan Wu" ujar Luhan lagu mencoba membela. Sehun mengangguk sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya. "Baiklah, baiklah" ujar Sehun tak mau ambil pusing. Luhan tersenyum puas melihatnya. "Bagus"

.

.

Siang dini hari, keduanya tengah berada dikamar hotel milik Sehun untuk menonton film. Keduanya sempat singgah ketoko kemudian membeli sebuah kaset film dari sana dan membuat rencana untuk menonton bersama siang nanti. Tidak lupa juga membeli beberapa cemilan untuk mereka. Sayangnya yang dibeli Sehun adalah beberapa keripik dan bungkus kopi Americano yang rasanya pahit. Luhan bahkan harus mendumel saat dikamar hotel, Sehun sama sekali tidak memesan gula. Astaga, apa sebenci itukah Sehun pada hal yang manis-manis? Luhan hanya dapat berdecak saat itu juga.

"Serius Sehun-ssi. Kau benar-benar aneh" cerca Luhan tak kuasa menahan rasa bingungnya. Sehun tersenyum kecil melihatnya, dia yakin bahwa dia dan Luhan baru saja berkenalan semalam namun esoknya mereka sangat akrab bahkan tidak ada suasana akward diantara keduanya. Mereka seperti sudah saling mengenal sejak lama.

"Kau benar-benar membenci manis sampai segitunya?" Luhan menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Sehun menggeleng dengan polosnya "Aku hanya tidak suka" ujar Sehun singkat. Luhan menggeram lagi.

"Oke, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan membuat susu disebelah dan akan kemari lagi. Jangan kemana-mana" Luhan berujar kemudian dengan sedikit berlari dia segera keluar dari kamar hotel Sehun meninggalkan Sehun yang kembali menatap lurus kedepan dengan wajah sendunya. Dia….terlihat kecewa saat ini.

Dia segera membuka ponselnya kemudian menekan beberapa kata disana. Matanya masih menelusuri dengan seriusnya. Dan…sebuah senyum kecil terlukis dibibirnya. "Sudah kuduga" ujar Sehun dengan gumaman kecil. Terdengar langkah kecil mendekat dan Sehun segera menyimpan ponselnya.

Luhan berjalan pelan kearahnya sambil membawa dua buah gelas berisi susu cokelat. "Kau berniat membuatku overdosis cokelat" Sehun berkomentar namun tidak ditanggapi oleh Luhan. "Ada apa?" Sehun bertanya lagi. Untuk beberapa lama Luhan terdiam kemudian memandang wajah Sehun lekat "Kau kenapa?" suara Sehun menyentaknya. Luhan tertawa gugup kemudian menggeleng " Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya teringat sesuatu" ujarnya.

"Nahhh, ayo mulai filmnya" Luhan bertepuk tangan dengan heboh. "Sehun-ssi, bisa kau singkirkan bukumu itu" ujar Luhan dengan rengekkan kesalnya. Sehun menghela nafas kemudian dengan tidak relanya dia menaruh buku tersebut diatas mejanya. Luhan tersenyum senang. "Here we goo!" dan teriakan heboh Luhan terdengar bersamaan dengan mulainya film tersebut.

.

.

"Maaf ya" Luhan tersenyum kikuk saat dirinya tadi baru saja mengatakan bahwa dia punya keperluan mendadak. Sehun mengangguk memaklumi, mungkin Luhan memang benar-benar sibuk untuk hari ini sampai pemuda itu tidak bisa menemaninya untuk liburan. Sehun bahkan sudah mulai menentukan apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya seharian ini seperti membaca beberapa buku dan memesan beberapa makanan untuk makan siang nantinya.

"Ah, aku membawa sesuatu" Luhan berujar kemudian membuka tas selempangnya kemudian mengambil sebuah benda ditangannya. Sebuah kotak kaca kecil. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya hingga akhirnya matanya sedikit membulat dari ukuran sebelumnya. "Sekotak permen?" Sehun berujar lagi. Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku sudah mencari beberapa permen berbagai rasa yang tidak memiliki rasa manis" ujar Luhan lagi. "Jadi?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

"Aku memilih semua rasa mins dan juga—eumm asam dan err asin?" Luhan bergumam bingung kemudian menyentikan jarinya "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Kau coba saja. Dan ingat? Jangan dibuang" Luhan berujar lagi kemudian sedikit memposisikan tasnya dengan baik hingga akhirnya berlalu dari hadapan Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh kemudian berangsur masuk kedalam kamar hotelnya saat dirinya sudah melihat punggung Luhan yang semakin menjauh saat pemuda itu juga memasuki lift. Sehun membuka perlahan tutup kotak permen yang diberikan Luhan padanya kemudian segera mencobanya. Kali ini berwarna kuning, Sehun menyerengit karena rasa asam yang menghujam lidahnya "Lemon?" Sehun bergumam kemudian lidahnya dengan gencar mengecap lagi rasa permen tersebut dan tersenyum kecil, dia lebih menyukainya dibandingkan makanan manis. Lumayan dan tidak buruk untuknya.

.

.

Sehun melirik sebuah jam dinding yang menggantung disudut ruangannya kemudian menghela nafas saat jam sudah menunjukan pukul tiga sore. Itu artinya, setelah jam makan siang dia sudah menghabiskan waktu seharian miliknya dengan membaca buku miliknya. Bahkan separuh buku tersebut sudah dibaca olehnya. Sehun perlahan-lahan menutup matannya yang mulai terasa berat namun sayangnya dering ponselnya membuat kelopak matanya terbuka lebar—lagi.

Andreas Wu—nama tersebut terpampang jelas disana dan Sehun harus menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. "Halo?" suara Sehun terdengar.

" _Apa kabarmu? Dan bagaimana liburanmu?"_ —suara berat tersebut terdengar. Sehun mendengus "Luar biasa, dengan orang suruhanmu tentu saja" Sehun berujar dengan nada datar.

Tidak ada suara diseberang, Andreas nampaknya bungkam untuk beberapa saat _"Kris sedang ada pekerjaan. Aku ingin kau memecahkan sebuah kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi disalah satu distrik diSeoul"_ —Andreas berujar lagi.

"Berikan saja kumpulan beritanya padaku…dan juga tentang keterangan saksi. Atau saja…kronologi terjadinya kasus itu" ujar Sehun datar. Kekehan terdengar lagi _"Kau nampak bersemangat dalam melaksanakan pekerjaanmu. Baiklah, aku akan mengirimnya. Aku harap kau dapat memecahkan masalahnya"—pik._ Sehun menaruh lagi ponselnya kemudian beralih mengambil laptopnya yang berada dikopernya.

Beberapa menit menunggu, sebuah email masuk dan Sehun langsung membacanya. Alisnya bertaut saat membaca satu persatu kalimat yang berjejer rapi disana. "Black Hat menyatakan kedua belas korbannya" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya dengan pikiran menerawang.

Black Hat? Sehun penah mendengar kasusnya, seorang pembunuh misterius yang bertopi hitam. Katanya dia membunuh hanya karena ingin melampiaskan dendamnya bagi siapa yang telah membunuhnya. Dan kali ini sudah korban ke 12 ya? Sehun ingat jika pembunuh ini sering meninggalkan sebuah sapu tangan hitam dan setangkai mawar merah saat setelah dia membunuh korbannya. Sehun hanya dapat mendecih, sejujurnya dia tidak terlalu percaya dengan hal-hal mistik seperti itu sebelum dia melihat sendiri sosok hantu tersebut. Oke, kupikir Sehun memang sudah terlalu berani.

"Mawar merah? Sapu tangan?" Sehun bergumam sambil menangkup dagunya.

" _Kau sudah mendapat filenya?"—_ itu suara Kris. Sehun menggumam sambil menempelkan ponselnya ditelinganya dan dengan fokus membaca beberapa berita tentang kasus tersebut.

"Jelaskan saja secara singkat. Aku akan memecahkannya sekarang" ujar Sehun.

" _Ini sudah yang kedua belas. Korban kali ini Lee Seungwon, seorang karyawan disalah satu supermarket. Menurut kabar, dirinya saat itu baru saja pulang saat bekerja. Saksi mengatakan bahwa beberapa waktu sebelum Seungwon dibunuh dia sempat berbincang dengan Black Hat. Dan—"_

"Berbincang?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. _"Iya, berbincang. Saksi juga mengatakan bahwa tidak menyangka sosok itu akan membunuh Seungwon ditempat karena Seungwon terlihat seperti tidak melawan saat berbincang dengan sosok itu"_ —Sehun menggumam berapa kali dengan alis bertaut.

"Mereka saling mengenal. Black Hat dengan Seungwon, dan pasti mereka punya hubungan dekat" Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak. "Korban sebelumnya?"

" _Park Joseob seorang kurir, Choi Minguk seorang supir taxi"—_ ujar Kris lagi. Sehun menggumam beberapa kali.

"Kau tahu pekerjaan para korban sebelumnya?" Sehun bertanya lagi. Kris terdengar menahan nafasnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Sehun yang sepertinya merasa tidak wajar.

" _Mereka bekerja ditempat yang sama, mereka merupakan mantan pengawal pribadi Tuan Hwang. Mereka dipecat secara bersamaan setahun yang lalu saat kematian Nyonya Hwang. Dan sekarang, keluarga tersebut sudah tidak terkenal seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Anggota keluarga mereka tidak diketahui keberadaannya sekarang"_ ujar Kris menjelaskan. Sehun manggut-manggut mengerti sambil mengetikan beberapa kalimat dilaptopnya. Matanya melihat dengan jeli beberapa gambar yang ditunjukan oleh layar laptop didepannya.

"Sudah jelas pembunuhnya" ujar Sehun.

" _Apa?"_ —Kris nampaknya agak tercengang. Apakah Sehun sudah dapat menebak?

"Pembunuhnya adalah…Tuan Hwang sendiri. Dan pembunuh Nyonya Hwang adalah Tuan Hwang juga" ujar Sehun santai sambil mengambil sebuah permen dikotak permen yang diberikan Luhan tadi.

" _Buktinya?"_

Sehun tersenyum kecil "Sudah jelas, tentu saja. Saat kematian Nyonya Hwang, dimension mereka hanya ada Tuan Hwang dan pengawal mereka yang sudah terbunuh itu. Aku bertaruh bahwa korban lainnya adalah maid dirumah Keluarga Hwang. Dan yang merupakan Black Hat itu adalah Tuan Hwang sendiri. Aku masih ingat dengan informasi yang kubaca bahwa waktu kematian Nyonya Hwang, dia sempat memakai sebuah gaun berwarna merah dengan hiasan bunga mawar dibeberapa bagian gaunnya. Aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas dan Tuan Hwang selalu meninggalkan sekuntum mawar dan topi bukan saat membunuh korbannya?" Sehun memandangi lekat sebuah foto yang terpampang dilayar laptopnya.

"Dan untuk poin pentingnya—Tuan Hwang sering memakai topi hitam. Dia memakai beberapa penyamaran untuk menutupi identitasnya. Dan juga…alasan dia membunuh beberapa mantan maid dan pengawalnya adalah untuk menghilangkan saksi mata kejadian dimana dia membunuh istrinya sendiri. Untuk motif kenapa dia membunuh istrinya…kau tanyakan saja" ujar Sehun. Sedikit memperbaiki posisi tidurnya dia memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Cari keberadaan Tuan Hwang. Dan pastikan…kau menemukan bukti lainnya. Apa ada yang masih belum jelas?" Sehun bertanya lagi. _"Tidak. Tidak ada, dan baiklah. Aku akan mencarinya sekarang"—_ pik. Sehun memutuskan sambungan ponselnya begitu saja kemudian memilih berbaring ditempat tidurnya lagi. Sepertinya, dia memang tidak bisa liburan karena….tetap saja dia bekerja.

.

.

Malam dini hari, Sehun mendapat kabar bahwa kasus yang ditangani tadi benar-benar sudah selesai. Dan satu lagi…Luhan tidak kembali semenjak tadi. Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya perlahan kearah balkon kamarnya dengan langkah santai. Samar-samar, dia bisa mendengar suara seseorang bercakap-cakap dan ternyata itu adalah Luhan yang baru saja memutuskan sambungan ponselnya.

"Sehun? Kau sudah bangun?" Luhan bertanya dengan kagetnya. Sehun mengangguk kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya dipembatas balkon "Sejak kapan kau disana?"—Sehun menyipitkan matanya saat menatap raut terkejut bercampur takut dan khawatir itu terpasang lengkap diwajah Luhan.

"Baru saja" ujar Sehun enteng. Tanpa sadar Luhan menghela nafas lega kemudian tersenyum kecil "Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Sehun. Luhan terpaku "O-oh. Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bertanya" ujar Luhan salah tingkah. Sehun ikut tersenyum memandanginya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan.

"Aku akan pergi dari sini" ujar Sehun. Luhan nampak kaget "A-apa? Bukannya kau akan berlibur disini sampai ulang tahunmu selesai? Ulang tahunmu tanggal 12. Seharusnya kau menunggu lebih lama lagi" ujar Luhan.

"Kau begitu mengetahui tentangku ya? Kau bahkan tahu tanggal ulang tahunku" Sehun tersenyum kalem. Luhan tersentak memandang pemuda tampan didepannya. "Aku bahkan belum memberitahukan tanggal ulangtahunku padamu" ujar Sehun lagi. Luhan gelagapan saat itu juga.

"Sandiwaramu tidak berhasil Luhan-ssi. Aku ingin bertanya-tanya, kenapa Andreas repot-repot mengirimu untuk mengawasiku? Aku bahkan tidak pernah lari kemanapun dan tetap menjadi alatnya. Dan oh—aku hanya bingung sejak kapan kau menjadi anak kesayangannya" Sehun berujar tenang berbeda dengan keadaan Luhan yang nampak menegang.

"Se-sehun. Kau sepertinya salah paham. Siapa itu Andreas hmm?" Luhan mulai tertawa kering disana mengabaikan rasa gugupnya. "Aku tidak pernah salah paham. Dan yang aku tahu adalah…" Sehun menatapnya lagi.

"Kau kerabatnya Andreas. Dan kau hanya ingin memastikan bahwa aku tidak lari" ujar Sehun. Kali ini tidak ada ekspresi yang ditunjukan Sehun padanya. Pandangan matanya dingin dan kosong "Berhenti menemuiku. Cukup awasi saja, dan jangan pernah menggangguku" ujar Sehun dingin kemudian beranjak memasuki kamarnya lagi setelah sebelumnya memandang Luhan dengan pandangan kecewanya.

Sehun memang tidak bodoh untuk melihatnya. Dia tidak mudah percaya pada orang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Sehun tahu hal itu bahwa ayahnya pasti akan selalu mengawasinya dengan cara apapun agar dirinya tidak lari. Sehun nyaris tidak pernah mendapatkan tempat persembunyian. Kemanapun dia pergi, dimanapun dia berada—Andreas seperti langit yang tahu dimana keberadaannya. Bahkan—Luhan yang merupakan orang yang sempat akrab dengannya itu adalah orang suruhan Andreas?

Tolong bunuh saja Sehun saat ini. Entah kenapa dia merasa sedih sekaligus kecewa jika Luhan benar-benar merupakan orang suruhan ayahnya. Dia pikir Luhan adalah teman satu-satunya yang bisa dia andalkan. Sehun tidak punya teman, dan Luhan adalah satu-satunya orang yang dekat padanya meskipun hanya beberapa waktu saja. Tapi tetap saja, Sehun sepertinya diciptakan untuk menjadi alat dan tidak akan pernah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

Saat ini Sehun merasa…kesepian dan kosong. Sialnya, dia tidak tahu kenapa Luhan membawa pengaruh besar padanya. Sehun ingin melihat senyum itu lagi, wajah cemberut yang menggemaskan, tatapan lembut dan polos itu lagi. Sehun ingin mendengar suara Luhan lagi, celotehan tak bermutu yang dilontarkan pemuda itu. Sehun rasanya ingin menjedukkan kepalanya didinding berharap bisa mengusir Luhan dari pikirannya namun nyatanya….Sehun tidak pernah bisa melakukannya.

.

.

10 April 2016

.

.

Sehun berjalan menuju lobi hotel dengan langkah santai. Tubuhnya dibalut sebuah t-shirt dan juga jaket yang membungkus rapi tubuhnya. Rencananya dia ingin membeli beberapa buku karena semua buku yang dibawanya sudah habis dibacanya. Sehun sempat bertemu dengan Luhan tadi namun dengan cepat Sehun meninggalkan pemuda itu yang masih terbengong-bengong ditempat. Oh, lagi—Sehun memikirkan Luhan untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sehun keluar dari hotel yang ditempatinya setelah memakai kacamata hitamnya. Jujur saja, dia risih jika melihat beberapa orang memandang matanya dengan lekat. Ck, Sehun pikir dia harus menggunakan lensa mata untuk beberapa kesempatan.

Sehun bersyukur jika jarak dari hotelnya ketoko buku cukup dekat, itu berarti dia tidak perlu repot-repot memanggil taxi untuk datang kesini. Setelah ini, mungkin saja Sehun akan berkunjung diperpustakaan kota dan menghabiskan sisa waktu hari ini disana. Cukup, membosankan. Namun Sehun sudah terlanjur terbiasa dengan keadaan hidup seperti ini.

Setelah membeli beberapa buku, Sehun kini tengah berjalan mengitari beberapa toko dipinggir jalan. Dia bahkan tidak sadar jika sudah menghabiskan beberapa jam ditoko buku dan singgah disalah satu rumah makan. Sehun melangkah lurus kedepan hingga akhirnya langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok familiar berdiri didepan etalase toko dan memandang lekat kedalam. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan masih saja berdiri memandangi sosok tersebut sampai sosok yang merupakan Luhan itu balik menatapnya.

Keduanya berpandangan cukup lama hingga Sehun sadar dan memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dan berjalan lurus kedepan. Langkah kakinya mendadak terhenti saat merasakan cekalan dilengannya. Sehun menoleh dan mendapati sepasang lengan yang melingkari tangannya. "Lepaskan aku, dan biarkan aku pergi" desis Sehun dingin. Beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang nampak tidak peduli dengan keberadaan keduanya, dan bahkan mereka tidak peduli dengan wajah Luhan yang sudah mulai dipenuhi air mata.

"Se-Sehun, aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padamu. Aku mohon, dengarkan aku—" Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakannya. Sehun mendesah kasar, dia benci jika dirinya merasa dia adalah manusia paling brengsek yang sudah membuat Luhan menangis.

"Anggap saja kita tidak saling mengenal. Untuk beberapa hari, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untukku. Meskipun hanya satu hari" ujar Sehun dingin dan dengan kasar dia menepis lengan Luhan.

"Cukup awasi saja aku. Dan bilang pada Andreas….aku tidak butuh pengawalan oleh orang sepertimu. Kupikir kau adalah orang bodoh yang mau-mau saja mengikuti keinginannya. Jadi….aku benar-benar tidak akan lari. Dan jangan menggangguku" ujar Sehun dingin kemudian berlalu dari sana tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Luhan yang kini menangis terisak.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya" Sehun berujar dengan nada datarnya. Sosok didepannya tertawa pelan "Kau mengira aku menyuruhnya?" Andreas menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian berjalan mengitari mejanya dan berjalan mendekat kearah Sehun yang masih berdiri didepannya.

"Luhan yang menawarkan diri untuk mengawasimu karena dia benar-benar menyukaimu" Andreas berujar. Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan kaget meskipun dia menutupi raut wajahnya dengan wajah datar andalannya.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya?" Sehun menaikkan nada suaranya. Matanya memandang tajam kearah Andreas yang kini sedikit tertegun melihat reaksinya. Jujur saja, Sehun tidak suka jika Andreas melakukan hal seenaknya pada Luhan. Dan Sehun tidak tahu kenapa dia merasa tidak suka dengan tindakan Andreas.

"Kau mungkin tidak akan percaya jika aku menceritakannya padamu…." Derap langkah terdengar. Sehun memandang datar kearah Andreas yang kini berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Biar kuceritakan padamu…" Andreas menyeringai sambil menjeda kalimatnya. Sehun memandangnya lagi dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Sejak dulu, Luhan menyukaimu. Ibu dan ayahnya meninggal satu tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan dan kasus kecelakaan itu sudah pasti bukan kasus biasa. Ada orang dibalik dalangnya dan kau berhasil memecahkan kasus tersebut. Disaat itulah dia ingin berterima kasih padamu namun dia tidak menemuimu secara langsung" ujar Andreas. Nampaknya Sehun masih diam dan menyimak.

"Dia menemuiku. Aku tidak peduli kenapa dia bisa tahu jika aku adalah ayahmu. Yang pasti, dia menemuiku beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia sudah menguntitmu sejak lama dan mulai menyukaimu" ujar Andreas. "Lalu kau dengan mudah percaya padanya?" Sehun memandang Andreas tidak percaya.

"Sehun, dengar" pandangan lelaki tampan itu melembut. Sehun sedikit merasa aneh dengan pandangan tersebut. "Aku dan ibumu memang menikah tanpa cinta. Seharusnya kau sudah tahu itu. Aku tidak membencimu" ujar Andreas. Sehun mendecih mendengarnya

"Kau hanya menganggapku alat, aku cukup tahu diri" ujar Sehun. Andreas menggeleng "Aku melakukan ini karena ada alasan"

"Hanya sebuah alasan lalu kau memperlakukanku seperti ini selama kurun waktu puluhan tahun?" Sehun berujar lagi. Raut wajahnya tegang dengan gemertakan gigi yang terdengar. Andreas menggeleng. "Luhan adalah kebahagiaanmu Sehun. Ibumu sempat mengatakan jika kau harus bersama Luhan nanti. Aku tidak berpikir bahwa Luhan akan lebih dulu tertarik padamu"

"Ini semua masalah waktu Sehun, aku berusaha mengatur waktu yang tepat dan kupikir inilah saatnya. Orang tua Luhan ingin Luhan bersamamu karena…." Andreas menggangtungkan kalimatnya. Sehun memandangnya tidak mengerti.

"Karena mereka adalah sahabat baik ibumu. Ibumu berjanji bahwa kau—selaku anaknya akan melindungi anak mereka" ujar Andreas. Sehun mencoba untuk tidak berteriak murka. Wajahnya memerah beserta helaan nafas terdengar darinya.

"Jadi, kau bermaksud untuk menjodohkan aku dengan Luhan? Kau jangan gila. AKU BUKAN ALATMU!" teriak Sehun keras. Andreas tertawa pedih "Maaf, aku berusaha untuk menyayangimu. Sayangnya, aku menyayangimu dengan cara yang salah. Meski aku dan ibumu menikah tanpa cinta tapi aku tetap menganggapmu anakku. Maafkan aku" ujar Andreas dengan pandangan bersalah. Pandangan arogan dan dingin nyaris tidak ada dalam tatapannya kali ini, hanya ada rasa bersalah dan kekecewaan yang tercetak jelas diwajah pria tua itu.

"Kau menganggapku anakmu?" Sehun tertawa mengejek "Omong kosong" desis Sehun geram. Dia pikir, ulang tahunnya akan menjadi ulang tahun terindah. Nyatanya? Banyak sekali omong kosong disini.

"ini" Andreas menyerahkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang kearahnya dan langsung diterima oleh Sehun. "Apa ini?" Sehun menggumam.

"Lihatlah sendiri. Ini semua adalah hadiah dari orang tua Luhan. Sebenarnya, sudah sedari dulu Luhan mengenalmu namun dia tidak pernah melihat wajahmu. Jadi, setiap tanggal 12 April dia dan orang tuanya selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk menitip hadiahmu padaku". Sehun termenung kemudian menatap kosong kearah kotak yang sudah berlalih ditangannya. Sebuah senyum simpul tanpa sadar ditunjukannya.

"Biar bagaimanapun, Luhan tidak bersalah dalam hal ini. Kuharap kau mengerti" Andreas membalikan tubuhnya. "Kuusahakan" ujar Sehun singkat. Dan pada akhirnya…..Sehun selalu dan akan selalu menuruti keinginan ayahnya.

.

.

11 April 2016

.

.

Sehun memandang kosong kedepan. Dia sempat tersenyum saat melihat-lihat isi dikotak tersebut. Nampaknya sudah lama sekali dan Sehun tidak memusingkan itu. Omong-omong soal Luhan, dia tidak mendapati pemuda itu seharian ini. Sehun ingin sekali mengetuk pintu hotel disamping kamar hotel miliknya namun entah kenapa dia merasa gugup melakukan hal itu. Dia merasa canggung jika harus bertemu dengan Luhan lagi. Sehun juga….merindukan kehadiran Luhan saat ini.

Tap Tap Tap

Sudah setengah jam Sehun berdiri mondar-mandir didepan pintu hotel miliknya. Koridor hotel memang sepi dan Sehun sudah seperti orang gila yang kini menggaruk kepalanya frustasi saat matanya melirik-lirik kamar hotel milik Luhan. CLEK~~ Suara pintu terbuka terdengar. Sehun nyaris saja kabur jika dirinya berhenti tepat didepan Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar hotelnya. Luhan mematung, demikian juga Sehun.

"M-maaf Sehun. Aku ti-tidak bermaksud menghampirimu seperti ini. M-maaf" suara serak Luhan terdengar lemah. Pemuda kecil itu membungkuk beberapa kali dengan canggungnya. Sehun menatapnya sedih dan dengan segera memeluk sosok didepannya.

"Maaf. Aku sepertinya menjadi sosok yang jahat seharian ini" Sehun berujar pelan. "Aku merindukan suara cemprengmu" kekeh Sehun diakhir kalimatnya. Sosok didekapannya tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya kemudian menangkup wajah kecil itu yang sedikit sembab. Luhan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali "Se-Sehun, kau tidak marah? Kau masih salah paham Sehun. Aku—aku menyukaimu sejak lama. Aku….menguntitmu agar bisa melihatmu dan membujuk Andreas agar aku bisa mengawasimu. Aku berani bersumpah jika bukan orang suruhan atau bawahan Andreas. Aku…" Sehun membekap mulut Luhan yang masih komat-kamit tersebut.

"Aku sudah tahu. Tidak usah dijelaskan lagi. Aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak mengerti" ujar Sehun pelan. Luhan tanpa sadar menghembuskan nafasnya lega hingga dia teringat sesuatu…dan itu sukses membuat nafasnya tercekat. "Sehun…aku tidak memaksamu untuk terus bersamaku. Kau jelas tidak menyukaiku. Kau bahkan baru mengenalku satu hari. Aku… tidak akan memaksamu. Satu hari ini saja kau bersamaku dan aku tidak akan mengganggu atau menguntitmu lagi. Aku janji" ujar Luhan dengan nada memelasnya. Sehun tertawa pelan.

"Tidak usah. Aku akan selalu bersamamu kapanpun kau mau" Sehun memeluknya erat dan Luhan kembali mengeratkan pelukannya meski dengan wajah yang masih malu-malu.

"Jadi..hmm. Kita errr—kekasih. Aduh bagaimana mengatakannya" Luhan menggaruk lagi kepalanya dengan salah tingkahnya. Sehun tersenyum gemas. Ahh, dia begitu merindukan sosok Luhan saat ini. Melihat gaya malunya yang menggemaskan seperti ini seperti memberikan kepuasan sendiri padanya.

"Memangnya aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu?" Sehun berujar sok polos membuat Luhan merenggut mendengarnya. "Bu-bukan ya" ujarnya kikuk. Sehun menarik hidungnya gemas.

"Entahlah, pacarku memang manis rupanya" kekeh Sehun membuat rona merah mulai menghiasi pipi Luhan dengan sempurna.

.

12 April 2016

Sehun Birthday

..

.

Sehun menguap beberapa kali sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar. Tangannya meraba bagian samping tempat tidurnya kemudian lekas-lekas membuka matanya lebar saat tidak mendapati Luhan berada disampingnya. Dia ingat bahwa semalam Luhan memaksa untuk tidur dikamat hotelnya. Sehun tidak menolak, bahkan dia memeluk erat tubuh Luhan sepanjang malam. Sehun tidak tahu banyak tentang cinta, namun saat Luhan datang dia mulai dengan perlahan merasakan perasaan yang dianggap tabu olehnya.

"Lu? Luhan?" panggil Sehun. Kakinya melangkah masih dengan tubuh berbalut piyama berwarna biru gelap yang membungkus tubuh tegapnya. Matanya mengedar kesekeliling dan tidak mendapati keberadaan Luhan diapartemennya.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya disalah satu sofa. Terdengar pintu kamar hotelnya terbuka dan kini terlihat Luhan yang melangkah masuk lengkap dengan sweater berwarna biru cerah dengan gambar bambi ditengahnya. Sehun tanpa sadar tersenyum, mata berwarna ungu cerah itu menatap Luhan dengan pandangan senang. "Kau belum bangun juga Sehunnie?" sungut Luhan kesal. Sehun tertawa kecil.

Apakah dia baru saja mendapat panggilan sayang dari kekasihnya? 'Sehunnie'. Sehun cukup senang mendengar panggilan baru untuknya. "Kau bahkan belum mandi dan masih memakai piyamamu?" Luhan berdecak kesal namun terhenti saat Sehun menariknya dan memeluknya erat.

"Se-Sehunnie. Sesak" Luhan meringis kesal. Sehun hanya menggumam dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diperut Luhan sambil mengirup wangi tubuh kekasihnya. "Jadi…aku masih bingung kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu secepat ini" Sehun berujar dengan wajah menimang-nimang. Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama, Sehunnie" ujar Luhan dengan wajah berbinar. Sehun segera memajukan wajahnya kemudian mengecup wajah Luhan dengan gemasnya. Luhan hanya dapat tertawa "A-aduh geli Sehunnie" sentak Luhan kesal.

"Dan aku baru menyukaimu sekarang. Sayangnya…aku sudah lebih mencintaimu" Sehun tersenyum menawan. "Aku jenius, sayangnya aku tidak tahu apa yang kau perbuat sampai aku bisa menyukaimu" Sehun berujar santai. Luhan memerah mendengarnya kemudian memukul pelan dahi Sehun.

"Cepatlah mandi dan bersiap" ujar Luhan lagi. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya "Kita akan kemana memangnya?"

"Jalan-jalan. Kita akan merayakan ulang tahunmu tentu saja" dengus Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya bosan."Aku tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahunku sebelumnya. Kau tahu kan? Kupikir Andreas sudah memberitahumu bahwa aku benar-benar hidup monoton selama ini" Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya. Luhan memandangnya sedih kemudian beralih mengecup lembut bibir Sehun.

"Kali ini tidak akan seperti itu lagi Sehunnie. Jja, bersiaplah. Aku akan menunggumu, hmm?" ujar Luhan sambil mengusap lembut surai kecokelatan milik kekasihnya. Sehun mengangguk setelah sebelumnya mencuri kecupan dari kekasihnya, dia segera bersiap untuk mandi.

.

.

"Tapi Lu…." Sehun berujar dengan wajah memelas. Dia ingat bahwa dia tidak suka manis dan sekaran Luhan sudah memesankannya sebuah cake besar dengan taburan gula diatasnya. Luhan hanya dapat tertawa melihatnya "Sepotong saja yaa Sehunnie?" ujar Luhan dengan wajah aegyonya. Sehun menggeram kemudian dia dengan segera memakan sepotong kue tersebut dengan wajah ogah-ogahan miliknya. Luhan tertawa girang sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Oh! Aku punya sesuatu" ujar Luhan ceria dan dengan segera dia mengambil sebuah bingkisan besar dengan sampul berwarna biru. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya "Apa itu?"

"Ini hadiah ulang tahunmu Sehunnie" ujar Luhan menjelaskan. Sehun mengedip beberapa kali merasa aneh saat dirinya baru pertama kali merasakan perasaan senang saat mendapat hadiah "Hadiah?" ulang Sehun lagi. "Iya,Selama ini aku selalu memberikan hadiahmu lewat Andreas, dan kali ini aku akan memberikannya langsung padamu" Luhan tersenyum malu. "Kau….sudah menerima hadiah-hadiahku dulu?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku menyukai semua hadiahnya" ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum. "Be-benarkah?" tanya Luhan dengan canggung. Sehun mengangguk yakin dengan senyum menawannya. "Tentu saja"

"Jadi….bisa kubuka isi hadiahnya?" Sehun menatap kotak hadiah tersebut penasaran. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya penasaran kemudian menatap Sehun kikuk. "Ka-kalau tidak suka.."

"Aku suka. Dan –eh? Kau membeli semua buku ini?" mata Sehun melotot kearah Luhan yang mengangguk kaku didepannya. Memang benar, Luhan sudah membeli semua buku keluaran terbaru dan itu termasuk kesukaan Sehun (Luhan menanyakan hal tersebut pada Andreas semalam). Sehun memandang Luhan lagi. "Ak-aku melihat beberapa bukumu dan juga—aku menanyakan pada Andreas. Ye-yeahh seperti itu" Luhan tersenyum kikuk.

Sehun balik menatap kearah tumpukkan buku didepannya. "Aku juga mencari beberapa buku tentang arkeologi dan juga—ehh?" kali ini Luhan yang melotot saat Sehun beralih memeluknya. "Aku suka. Apapun itu, hadiahnya. Aku menyukainya" ujar Sehun sambil berdehem. Suara debaran jantung keduanya nyaris terdengar dengan rona merah yang menjalar dipipi keduanya.

.

.

Keduanya memutuskan untuk pulang saat hari sudah menjelang sore. Dan yang mereka lakukan adalah duduk menonton disofa kamar hotel milik Luhan sembari berpelukan erat. "Aku belum terlalu mengerti semuanya" ujar Sehun membuka percakapan. Luhan menyamankan posisinya dan bersandar didada bidang kekasihnya.

"Eumm ceritanya singkat saja Sehunnie" ujar Luhan. "Baiklah ceritakan" Sehun menepuk beberapa kali punggung Luhan dengan sayang. "Dulu aku tidak mengerti apapun saat mama mengatakan aku akan dilindungi seseorang. Yang kutahu Mama bilang, pria bernama Sehun Wu akan membuatmu bahagia nantinya. Saat itulah, aku selalu menanyakan tentangmu pada mama. Mulai dari tanggal lahir, tempat tinggalmu dan apapun itu" Luhan bercerita lagi.

"Sampai Mama dan Papa meninggal karena kecelakaan, Andreas menawarkan bantuannya padaku untuk mencari tahu siapa dalang pembunuhan orang tuaku. Dan—kau memecahkan kasusnya Sehunnie, kau menemukan pembunuh orang tuaku" raut wajah Luhan berubah sedih saat menceritakan kisahnya. Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Dan saat aku tahu bahwa Sehun Wu adalah detektif yang memecahkan kasus kematian orang tuaku, aku menguntitmu sampai aku berniat bertemu Andreas dan….aku membujuknya agar aku bisa bertemu langsung denganmu. Meski dengan cara yang errrrr sedikit tidak baik" ujar Luhan. Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Andreas tidak sepenuhnya membencimu Sehunnie. Kau harus memaafkannya" ujar Luhan lembut. Sehun menghela nafas "Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya Lu, kupikir aku akan berusaha untuk memaafkannya. Biar bagaimanapun, hubunganku dengan Andreas sama sekali tidak seperti hubungan ayah dan anaknya" ujar Sehun sambil memijit pelipisnya. Luhan ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kalian sama-sama kaku dan canggung. Hanya itu yang membuat kalian kelihatan seperti musuh ketimbang ayah dan anak" komentar Luhan. Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Akan kuusahakan" Sehun mengangguk lagi.

"Kau belum mengucapkan ulang tahun untukku Lu" ujar Sehun dengan wajah kesalnya. Luhan mendengus "Saat jam 12 tepat aku bangun dan menyalamimu Sehunnie, dan tentunya kau masih tidur" Luhan mencebik tidak terima. "Oh ya?"

"Tentu saja" sentaknya kesal. Sehun mengangguk "Apapun itu….tahun ini adalah ulang tahun terbaikku" Sehun tersenyum tulus kearahnya. "Aku sebenarnya tidak butuh hadiah, aku hanya butuh kau selama ini. Terima kasih untuk datang tepat pada waktunya Lu. Aku mencintaimu" Sehun mengecup lembut bibir kekasihnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun, sudah lama" ujar Luhan dengan senyum manisnya. Sehun mengangguk "Aku tahu"

"Dan aku paling mencintaimu" Sehun berujar dengan kekehan diwajahnya—sebuah moment yang sangat langkah untuk manusia wajah datar sepertinya -,-

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang" Luhan beringsut mendekat kemudian memeluk Sehun dengan erat seakan tidak pernah melepaskannya.

END

.

Mungkin ini adalah ulang tahun terindah Sehun. Sosok yang dicintainya datang dan membuatnya merasakan perasaan menyenangkan dan mendebarkan yaitu 'cinta'. Apapun yang terjadi nantinya, Sehun tidak peduli asalkan selalu ada Luhan disampingnya. Dan Luhan adalah kado terindah baginya ditahun ini dibandingkan tahun sebelumnya. Sehun hanya menyesali, kenapa dia tidak menemukan Luhan sedari dulu.

Mungkin nanti Sehun akan bertemu Andreas untuk berterima kasih sekaligus berdamai. Yeahh, semoga saja hubungannya dengan ayahnya tidak buruk.

.

.

A/N : Sesuai janji saya^^ stelah membaca bberapa review dari para readers bahwa saya akan mempost ff ini malam dini hari (11 April 2016) H-1 Sehun birthday. Thanks buat yng udah review dan dukung ff ini. Dan juga dari bbrapa review, bnyak readers yang pngen ff khusus buat Luhan birthday (Hunhan fanfic tentunya). Dan yaaa… saya akan membuatnya dan memposting ffnya tepat h-1 Luhan birthday, atau tanggal 19 April pada malam hari. Dan saya punya projek baru yaa saudara2 yaitu special fanfic oneshoot for Luhan birthday. Dan nantinya critanya bkalan beda lagi.

Harap ditunggu yaaaa semuanya. Untk ff ini, tlong direview. Dan bagi ada yng minta sequel, saya tidak berjanji akn membuatnya tapi saya akan mengusahakan adanya sequel nantinya.

Klo ada yng blng ff ini kpanjangan, maaf sekali karena otak saya kebanyakan imajinasi. XD.

Dan untuk yng pngen request ff thriller, mystery, romance atau apapun (chapter atau oneshoot) slhkan add line author : gladysbetahai96, agar lbih jelas lagi. Mohon maaf sbelumnya saya tidak bisa membuat ff gs(genderswitch), karena saya lebih ke yaoi dan tidak feel sama GS. Buat yng pngen follow author di insta : (follow yaaa. Follow di follow #apaansih)

Akhir kata~~Author pngen ngucapin selamat ulang tahun buat ayahhh (Sehun cadel). Udah makin tuwir, ganteng, dan sekseh juga makin dewasa. Saya tdk tahu ingin berkata apa, tapi saya mendoakan yng terbaik untk kelangsungan hubungan suami istri Sehun dan bunda Luhan. Hahahaha. Meskipun nantinya bklan ada bnyak rintangan #cieelahh tapi author mhon tetap dukung Hunhan selalu yaaa. Jngn pernah tinggalkan Hunhan. Believe in Hunhan okee? Stay strong.

Pkoknya wish paling author utamakan adalahhhh… "KEMBALIKAN HUNHAN MOMENT LAGI!"

Nggak berharap banyak, Cuma berharap Sehun dan Luhan bisa bersama. Thanks buat readersnim dan HHS yg udah baca. Dan juga….tunggu proyek saya selanjutnya yaaaaa… See You Juseyoooo..

Happy Birthday Sehun…and Believe in Hunhan

(Maaf author notenya kepanjangan)


End file.
